smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Warriors from Another Dimension
< Warriors from Another Dimension Mecha Sonic (Opening title card, zoom in on a mountain top where Mecha Sonic stands alone. Camera shifts to Chaos Emerald in his hand.) MECHA SONIC: '(One Chaos Emerald down. Now to find the rest of them.) ''(Mecha Sonic rolls into a ball and flies away, disappearing into the background) Mario vs. Bowser (Scene change to racetrack. Bowser jumps backward and fires four fireballs at Mario. Camera shifts to Mario who avoids them. Mario jumps into Bowser and sends him flying away. Bowser skids on the ground. Mario runs towards Bowser, who quickly gets up. Bowser jumps into the air and swipes at him, but Mario manages to avoid his attacks.) (Bowser turns around and grabs Mario.) '''MARIO: Oh no! (Bowser smashes Mario into the ground, and sends him flying away.) LAKILARRY: (flying to follow the action along with the cameraman) Wow, what an intense battle! This will truly be a grand prix to remember! (Mario skids across the ground landing next to Luigi.) LUIGI: Mario? (Camera shifts to Bowser, who jumps again.) LUIGI: MARIO! (Mario jumps out of the way as Bowser lands between the two plumbers. Bowser smacks Luigi and sends him flying down the track. Bowser laughs and Mario pulls out his hammer, which Bowser is able to avoid. Bowser chases Mario down the track and tries to jump on him. Mario anticipates one of Bowser's jumps uses a Super Jump Punch on him.) (Bowser lands away and waits for Mario's next move.) (Mario pulls out a Fire Flower and turns into Fire Mario.) MARIO: Let's-a go! (Mario and Bowser both charge fire. The fire collides without damage, and smoke fills the stadium. Mario leaps into the smoke and sends Bowser upward. Mario grabs him by the tail and throws him into the ground. Bowser jumps out of the smoke and lands next to Mario.) BOWSER: (laughing) I have to give you credit Mario... You've gotten stronger since our last battle. (Mario spins and yells) MARIO: Yahoo! (crowd cheers) BOWSER: (stops laughing) But do you really think I didn't anticipate that? Kamek!!! NOW!!!!!! (KAMEK flies onscreen and charges his wand) KAMEK: PARAPPA THE RAPPER!!!!! (A Metal Mushroom forms from Kameks wand and falls into Bowser's mouth. Bowser swallows it and transforms into Metal Bowser.) Metal Bowser LAKILARRY: What's this??? Bowser has transformed??? (Mario grunts as the transformation finishes) BOWSER: OOOHH YEAH!!!! How do ya like me now?! Say hello to Metal Bowser!!!!! (Zoom in on Bowser.) And goodbye to your worthless existence!!!!! (Bowser charges a huge fireball, which Mario is able to avoid. Bowser fires more fireballs, and manages to send Mario skidding along the ground. Bowser jumps after Mario, who dodges in time. Mario tries to stomp on Bowser, but can't break through his metal coating. Bowser laughs, grabs Mario, and throws him backward. Mario hits the ground and moves fast enough before Bowser can land on him. Mario tries to attack with his hammer, but there is no effect, and his hammer. His hammer turns into a jackhammer and digs into the ground.) BOWSER: (laughing) Looks like your hammer has upgraded to a Jackhammer!!! (Goes into his shell and attacks Mario with a multitude of Whirling Fortresses.) (Mario gets up and pants from exhaustion) BOWSER: {laughing} Oh! So you want more of this, huh? You sure are a glutton for punishment. (Mario charges another fireball, and hits Bowser with a direct attack.) (Mario celebrates, but he was shocked that BOWSER isn't hurt at all.) BOWSER: (laughing) ''PATHETIC!!!!!! That little fireball technique is useless against the NEW me!!!! Let me show you how it's done. Prepare to be schooled!! ''(Charges a fireball of his own that scorches Mario.) (Mario is burned and loses his Fire upgrade.) BOWSER: (laughing) Oh how the mighty have fallen!!! But we all knew I would win in the end. Now it's time for my favorite part of the game. (Bowser charges another blast) SUDDEN DEATH!!!!!!! (Luigi gets up and notices what is happening.) PEACH: Mario! LAKILARRY: Mario is down for the count!!! Is this the end? Has Bowser finally won??? Warriors From a Distant World (Camera moves upward, where a capsule teleports above the stadium.) LAKILARRY: (capsule falls toward the stadium) WOWSERS!!!!!!! (Lakilarry and the Cameraman Lakitu move out of the way as it falls) BOWSER: Adios Mario!!!!! (Capsule hits him on the head.) Wha...... What the.........??? (Suit cracks and Bowser reverts to normal form.) ''What the heck was that???!!! SHOOT!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY METAL POWERS??? ''(Luigi pulls out a Feather and throws it in the air) LUIGI: Mario! (Mario upgrades to Cape Mario. Mario floats in the air then dissapears.) BOWSER: Where did he go?! (Mario attacks Bowser, sends him flying right, kicks him into the sky, spikes him downwards, and prepares for another assault.) KAMEK: Hold it right there Mario!!! (Shift to Kamek, holding Peach captive.) Surrender yourself this instant.... Or else I'll turn your precious princess into a Goomba!!! (Mario surrenders. Bowser lands next to him.) BOWSER: (laughing) How very resourceful of you Kamek. Even the mightiest heroes fold in a hostage situation. Now, just hold still Mario, i'll make it quick and painless. (Charges a fireball.) (Shift camera to capsule. Capsule opens and two blurs pop out.) KAMEK: Finish him off your evilness!!! (Two blurs hit Kamek, who is sent flying) BOWSER: Huh??? Kamek??? Where did you go??? (Mario teleports behind Bowser, hits him, grabs him by the tail, and spins him out of the stadium) MARIO: So long, King Bowser! LUIGI: Bye-bye! (Bowser smacks the screen, smashes the glass, and skids down) (Mario and Luigi celebrate, Luigi notices something to the right and cowers) (camera changes to Sonic and Shadow.) SONIC: Hey there! You wouldn't happen to be Mario, would ya? (Mario nods.) Cool! I guess we're in the right place then. (camera shifts to Bowser, unconscious in a field, then back to Sonic and Shadow, then to Mario and Luigi, and back to Sonic and Shadow once again) NARRATOR: With the timely appearance of a strange capsule... Mario once again triumphed over the wicked Koopa King, Bowser. But who are these strange individuals? Where did they come from? Are they friends or foes? And what could they possibly want with Mario? Find out in the next action packed episode of SUPER MARIO BROS Z!!!! (Cue end credits.) Warriors from Another Dimension